Guardian Angel
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Luck? There's no such thing. Well, if that's true, then how come the twins are still alive? Maybe they have a guardian angel. But who? It may be someone you'd least expect... unless of course, you realize who the author is, and then it becomes really obvious. Just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Guardian Angel? Where did that idea come from? I am certainly NOT an angel. Quite the opposite really. Oh, shut up. Sure, I make sure the twins aren't killed by the monsters in Gravity Falls, but if I wasn't constantly watching over them, they would be dead right now! Yeah, that's right, DEAD! Trouble practically stalks them. OK, fine, I am like their Guardian Angel, but seriously, I am by no means an angel. You humans have to come up with a new name for that. Anyway... oh, wipe that smirk off your face, or i'll burn it off! I do NOT have a soft spot for those kids! Do you really think I would? OK, fine, what are you, a mind reader? No, wait, that's my job. You know what? Shut up! Just shut up! Your opinions are not wanted here! So what if I watch them, and make sure they aren't mauled to death? So what if I'm always there. So what? I make sure they don't get killed. I make sure nobody gets killed. It's just... they usually end up in those situations where they could die. The twins are important to my plan. If they die, it all ends. Yes, of course I have a plan. What, do you think i'm making that up as an excuse?" The triangle turned away.

"You really need to stop jumping to all of these conclusions."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh? What are you doing back here? Oh come on! You're really bringing the whole "Guardian Angel" thing back up? Let me explain it again. I. AM. NOT. AN. ANGEL! Get that through your head! I watch over them, sure. I make sure no great harm will befall them. Yeah. Does that really make me an Angel? OK fine, you win. Just please stop calling me that! Dipper and Mabel are only kids, and they have monsters hunting them down. I pity them, so I keep as many away as possible! Is that really so goody-two shoes? Let me make things clear. I am not a good guy. I am a villain. I almost killed the twins, and I would've. Guardian angels don't try to kill the people they're trying to protect! Will you go away now?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What the Hell are you still doing here?! Why won't you just leave me alone? So what if I protect two kids? So what if a demon has a soft spot for them? It doesn't matter! just leave! Wait, you came here for another reason? What is it you could possibly want? Let me guess, you wanna watch the town too, uh? Yeah, did you really think you were the first one to come here and ask?" Bill points to a group of fanfiction writers.

"Yeah, those guys have been watching for a while. Sadly, we ended up having some technical difficulties, and no one except me can see anything until summer, or until it airs on TV, which will also be in summer, so, uh, yeah, you can't really watch. Sorry." he shrugs.

"Anyway, I've got work to do, so, see ya in your nightmares!" In a bright flash of light, the triangular demon teleports away.

**five minutes later...**

"Seriously! Why do you keep coming back?! I've blocked up all the portals! How are you still getting here? Wait, there was a fanfiction that you clicked that sent you here? God I hate the internet. Always trying to rival me in knowledge. Yes, I know the internet is a thing, not a person. What do I look like, and idiotic human?" Bill turns away in the opposite direction.

"Listen, I can show you what the twins are doing next chapter. Could you please just wait until then?" You nod, and turn back the way you came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper's P.O.V**

Mabel and I are taking a walk through the forest.

"Hey Dipper, do you think that we'll meet any unicorns while we're out here?" Mabel turns to me with a brace filled smile.

"Maybe. Hard to say what we'll run into. It's different every time." I say tapping my chin with my pencil. For the past few hours, I have been mapping out the entire forest. The map I make will replace the one in the book that Waddles, Mabel's pig, had eaten.

"Woah, Dipper, what's that?!" Mabel said, backing away. I look up from my note pad. In the bushes, I see a pair of glowing eyes glaring at us. A large figure straightens up and out of the bushes.

"Werewolf!" I yell before we start sprinting away. The giant wolf-like creature gives chase.

"Split up!" Mabel shouts.

"What?! That's a terrible idea!" I try grabbing her sweater sleeve, but she's already running in the opposite direction.

"Mabel!" I shout, coming to a halt and turning around to go after her, when I see the werewolf coming closer. I let out a short scream before running in the other direction to where Mabel went, the monster hot in pursuit. I trip over a root, and fall down the hill.

Once I reach the bottom, I hit a tree. I rub my head, and open my eyes. My vision is a bit blurry from the impact, but I can make out the silhouette of a dog-like creature hunching up it's shoulders, getting ready to pounce. I let out a scream, and instinctively put my hands over my head, and shut my eyes tight. I wait for the swipe of a clawed paw, but it never comes. I hear a yelp of pain before a long moment of silence. I open my eyes slowly to see to my right, the body of the werewolf, unmoving. I get up slowly, and grab a long stick, and poke it lightly. It shivers, but doesn't do anything else.

_OK, so it's alive._ I think to myself. I approach it cautiously. It's fur appears to be white instead of brown. That's weird. I swear, it was brown. I look at it's face, and gasp in shock. It's eyes are open, revealing that it's eyes were rolled into the back of it's head. It shudders. It may still be alive, but it won't be going anywhere any time soon.

"What happened to it?" I ask out loud.

* * *

"See? I make sure the kids don't get killed. But that doesn't mean i'm an angel. I can't believe you still keep bringing that up! Anyway, do angels traumatize their enemies to the point that they look like that?" The demon points to the image of the werewolf. You shudder at the horrid sight of it. It really is truly sinister of the triangle to do that to anybody, or anything. He certainly isn't an angel. But pestering him is fun, and you can plainly see how annoyed you are making him.

"Listen kid, if you don't drop the subject, your gonna end up like that."

OK, that shut you up. The demon is NOT bluffing, and you wouldn't put it past him.

"That's what I thought.

* * *

"Dipper! Where are you!?" Mabel called.

"I'm down here!" I yell back.

"Are you OK?" she asked me when she got down. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was that did this to the werewolf is still out there. It's still not safe." I say.

"Your right. Let's just go home." I nod, and the two of us head back to the shack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper's P.O.V**

"Mabel, what do you think could have done that to the werewolf?" I ask, rubbing by ankle with an ice pack. I think I twisted it when I tripped over that root in the forest.

"I don't know. I'm not sure any of the monsters we've encountered can even do that kinda thing." Mabel says, taking the seat opposite of me.

"I know. But it must've known us, otherwise, it wouldn't have... _helped _us." I reply.

"You think it was trying to? Maybe it just didn't like the werewolf, and we just happened to be there." Mabel shrugs.

"I don't know." I sigh. This was kinda confusing.

* * *

"Seriously, you have overstayed your welcome kid. Could you just leave? I'm serious! I will burn you to a crisp!" a flame laps at Bill's finger tips, as if to emphasize his point. You don't want to leave, it's obvious. I mean, why else do you keep coming back? But there seems to be no other choice. Then an idea comes to you.

"You wanna make a deal, huh? What for?" the demon asks, clearly interested in your offer.

"If you help me with this, then I'll let you stay here. So, do we have a deal?" he holds out a hand smoldering in blue flames. You hesitate a little.

"Don't worry, it doesn't burn." the triangle reassures. You tentatively take his hand, and shake it.

"Well, time to leave the Dreamscape. This could be fun."


End file.
